


Pray to Whatever is in Heaven

by JohnxHelen



Series: Pray to Whatever is In Heaven (please send me a felon) [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Also poor Juliana, But John and Helen don't care, Dubious Consent, F/M, Here is why Joe got kicked out of the HJ, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song Inspired, They just want their way and their baby boy, dubcon, poor joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic and involves a lot of adult things so trigger warning ahead. Inspired by the song "Female Robbery" by the Neighbourhood





	Pray to Whatever is in Heaven

Joe Blake had returned from Berlin. But not home to his girlfriend and her son. That would be a mercy that no traitor, even a redeemed one would get. But instead, he was blindfolded the minute he got into the cab. He was struggling, hoping that no one was going to kill him. Then, mercifully, he blacked out.

The minute he came to, he felt two hands untie the knot around the blindfold. One hand was covered in calluses, while the other was almost womanly and caressed his face. "Helen?" he said , recognizing her from her hands. Then he felt two more pairs of hands run over his body, almost appraising him. He felt disgusted but had a strange sensation of tingling, one he normally associated with Rita, not SS men. He thought that he was past that stage, when he was the inhabitant of one of the glory holes and clubs near one of the seedier sides of New York City, sucking men off or just biting his lip at the orgies and waiting to be used.

 

"He looks good, John." one of them said. "Can we please him" another voice said. "Not yet." he said in a commanding tone, "Find Juliana Crain and High Castle. If you do a good job, he'll be your reward . "

He gasped. They were going to find Juliana?! Was it for whatever twisted games they had? He cried loudly. He didn't want it. He wanted to hold her, tell her the things she told him to let her know how much he cared for her. He wanted to stroke her hair. He wanted..to kiss her. John had lied. Why had he trusted him? he thought. Maybe it was the looks. He'd seem like a man who would go to the places that a rebellious Joe, fresh out of expulsion from Hitler Youth, had haunted.And he had learned to trust them, to implicitly know that they would take care of you, bestow gifts and praise, make you their little pet. But this was far beyond any experience he ever had in his life. 

He broke free from his bounds by pushing his hands against them until they broke. But John was quicker. He only had gone a few paces when he put his boot on his back. "Retie him." he commanded. "And Helen, keep him close to you."

A incredibly long drive later, (which felt longer because he was blindfolded and that Helen had her hand placed against his thigh), the blindfold was taken off. He was in a grey room, with a wheel and a nearby bed, big as the one he had in Berlin. He tried to move his mouth to say something, but he was gagged with what seemed like a ball in his mouth. His hands were bound together in a form of a cross. Looking frantically across the room, he saw her. 

And John. With her. She was looking down in shame but John was still thrusting into her, putting a hand up to her cheek to make her watch. then John reached over to take off his gag, "This is what happens to people who disobey me, especially your lover. Tell me, Joe, what did you say to her as you fucked her -ugh- tight cunt. That you would care for her? Protect her? You could barely even protect yourself from the plotters, circling around you like prey! 

"You also have too much emotion Joe. If you had half of my brain, you would have seen through your fathers scheme. But you had too much feeling. Emotions can never interfere with duty, Joe." he said. Juliana moaned. "Good girl." he said as one would say to a dog or some other pet. "Such a naughty little girl, almost as naughty as your lover. Tell me now, did he do this?" Joe chimed in, "No. We never-" 

John looked at him as if he was dirt- no, just a fly. "I believe that you would. You seem like the kind of man who has every girl wrapped around his finger." "No." he intoned with a weak courage. "I wasn't talking about the slut I'm trying to cure. How about the one night stand...Nicole, her name is? Well, turns out that she is pregnant." he said nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. 

He gasped. He hadn't been careful, and now John had more leverage on him to play to his tune. Joe thought that the wink John bestowed him was part of his imagination as if everything was a joke and he would wake up in his own bed and go to work if nothing happened. But at this point he knew "And this got me thinking Joe, that you could redeem yourself." 

He grabbed a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard and a pen while still inside of Juliana, who was panting from exhaustion. Joe, in a rush to sign it in a vague hope to free himself, didn't read the contract. It essentially said that he would stay under their control for the rest of his life, or when Smith died, because of his heinous crimes.

Juliana, however, could see words of what Joe was signing because of the angle she was positioned in. She tried to say something but Johns hand was quicker and covered her mouth. Only grunts and muffles came out. "You don't get to speak. You already destroyed Thomas with that mouth of yours." he replied in a voice that Joe thought that no human could ever make. But it fit the cold persona of the now Oberstgruppenfüher Smith that he was conveying. He wondered if Helen liked it, loved to hear that voice purred against her skin in those intimate moments. He snapped out of his fantasies at hearing heels click down the stairs. 

Juliana's eyes widened in fear of what he would do to her now. And Joe felt that in every inch of his bones. Was he forced to watch it? Was that the game that was being played?

The poor boy had no idea, Helen thought, looking down at the scene of debauchery from the middle of the stairs. 

He had to stop thinking, that was how people survived torture and sex, especially this. Nevertheless a curious part of his brain was still working on overtime, processing Helen making her way to the bed.

She gave a wry smile to John and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and moved the hand not serving as a makeshift gag to her crotch, gently cupping it with a audacity that only he could conduct. If Joe had done the same thing, he would have been slapped, told to use his mouth, not his hands. Hands were for those who were set in a relationship, and he never got to that stage. "Joe." she said to get his attention. She grabbed a mirror placed nearby and held it over him. 

"Look at how much of a little slut you are, Joe..Josef, wanting my pussy on your cock..hmm?" she said, while looking into it, pleased at what she saw reflected. 

She could see his lips, filled with spittle (so pretty) and his petrified eyes wide. And his cock, standing upright in his pants.. it was quite big, though not as big as Johns. Even though he was thrashing around, she thought that deep down, he was loving every second of this, even though his face was turned away. He needed a strong hand in the bedroom so he wouldn't stray too far, like he had with Nicole, Helen thought She placed the mirror back and decided to grab his face so he would have to watch. 

He wriggled again, wanting to get out of the iron grip she had him in. But someone had expected it and tied them tight enough to anticipate this scenario. Now matter how much he kicked his feet and wiggled his wrists, the bounds held fast to his limbs. 

"You need to enjoy this Joe. I wonder if any of those men ever did it to you? Hold you down while you sucked their cocks?" she said. 

Joe gasped. He thought that only John knew. But her? Maybe in some part of his mind, he could see the Oberscruppenfüher telling his wife everything, even this, the part he never told Rita. 

"Because." her voice dropped. "I'm going to have a baby with you." She whispered and kissed his ear, and then nipping his neck. 

He redoubled his efforts to free himself. But her grip was strong. And she was pulling John off Juliana to help her to unzip her dress. 

"No." he said. "When you mean no, you mean yes, right, you little slut?" he said while helping to undress her. He revealed her body as if a king and revealing a part of a plan he needed to improve his country. 

He needed to get out of this and said, "Yes, sir." "Good. I need you to fuck my wife and fill her up to me. If you do a good job I'll make sure you get home." John lied. He was never going to let the man be freed. He was his.

Helen smiled and clambered on top of him and unzipped his pants. She smiled at how big it was, as big as Johns. Her cunt was aroused at the thought of it stretching her open and Joe could see it, wanting to lick it if he wasn't tied down. 

Gripping the base of his cock, she started to sink down on him. Her hands felt so good, even for this. No wonder the two of them stayed together for so long, he thought hazily, if she was this good. When she was fully seated inside of him, she moved almost like taming a disobedient horse. Joe looked at her like the Goddess she thought she was and Helen took full advantage of this depiction, occasionally slapping him to get him to focus and look at her. 

He wanted to hold, to touch, but it didn't seem his place to, if the ropes didn't give away that much. John, on the other hand, had moved to continue drilling Juliana, who apparently hadn't cum "like the slut she was.", as John put it. 

So many forbidden images that he reserves for masturbation swarmed into his head at this; John fucking him, filling him up, kissing his lips until it hurt, but in a good way and binding him up while calling him a pretty boy in rough breaths. He imagined he was doing that and more, even if it was his pretty wife. He closed his eyes to continue the vision and tried not to recognize that in reality, she was doing all those naughty things. Joe was lucky that Helen was too far gone to notice this change in behavior. 

His orgasm, within moments roared with a start, filling up her womb with his super semen as he heard the triumphant groan of John Smith. 

She pulled out of him, some cum sticking on his thigh. Helen took a moment to survey the aftermath after she untied Joe. Juliana was lying down on the floor like a discarded doll that was broken. She was crying copiously. After picking up a struggling and screaming Juliana to the aides upstairs to be taken back to her apartment, her husband said with a look to Joe, "You were wonderful with our little girl, Helen." She smiled and said, "You didn't have to say that." she replied. Then John took her into his arms. "Did he close his eyes?" he whispered nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather. "Yeah. When we get further along, he won't be able to do that. Or he wouldn't know any better."

Joe heard this and started to cry. "Don't worry, little girl." John said teasingly, "We love you." He saw the confused look of desire and thought soon he will be mine. 

He got up and took his wife into her arms to lead her upstairs, where they would kiss for hours while a new life was created in her womb.

Below, however, Joe was crying. He'd never get to go home and he felt..strange, almost as strange after his encounters with men. He thought of his mother's perfume, a comforting scent and fell into a uneasy sleep.


End file.
